darkness unfolds
by Fuzzyfire932
Summary: after the battle with the dark forest, bramblestar is told a prophecy about three new cats destined to save thunderclan.
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

Brambleclaw heaved himself over the hill leading up to the Moonpool. Jayfeather was already crouching by the water, his blind gaze fixed on Brambleclaw as he padded over to crouch next to him.

"It is time for you to receive your nine lives and your name," Jayfeather mewed. "Touch your nose to the water."

Brambleclaw did as instructed. The water felt cold on his skin, but soothing all the same. Then dreams over took his mind.

He was standing in a forest in Greenleaf. No one was there at first, but then Starclan warriors shimmered into view. Out of them, Brambleclaw spotted everyone who died in the battle against the Dark Forest; Hollyleaf, Mousefur, Ferncloud, and Firestar.

Bluestar stepped forward out of the cluster of cats. "It is time for you to receive your nine lives." She trotted up to Brambleclaw, and touched her nose to his. "With this life, I give you nobility."

Brambleclaw flinched as a searing pain shot through him. Firestar came next, touching noses with Brambleclaw. "You have been a good and loyal deputy. I know you will do well as leader," Firestar murmured. "With this life, I give you courage"

Once more, pain seared his body. As Hollyleaf came forward, Brambleclaw remembered how he had thought she was his kit. When she had learned she was actually born to Leafpool, the medicine cat, and Crowfeather of Windclan, she had left. But shortly after she returned, Hawkfrost killed her in a fight to protect her Clan.

"You were a good father," she whispered to him. "You should have real kits with Squirrelflight."

Brambleclaw felt guilt gnawing at his insides when he remembered how he rejected Squirrelflight when she lied to him. But now he understood, and things between them were as great as ever. "I'll do that."

Hollyleaf nodded, and continued with the ceremony. "With this life, I give you love." This time, a warm feeling passed through him. _Thank you._

As the dream continued, Ferncloud gave protection, Mousefur gave loyalty, Longtail gave compassion, Whitestorm gave tireless energy, and Honeyfern gave mentoring.

At the end Firestar came forward. "I know name you Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan!"

Bramblestar expected the dream to fade, but it didn't. Starclan was replaced by a wall of bright red blood. Once it crashed down, the vision ended, but a voice seemed to be whispering in his ear.

_One shadow of darkness remains, and will grow until light is vanquished, and only heart, bravery and wisdom combined can be the light that always shines through darkness._


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1

Squirrelflight woke to a horrible bellyache. She looked through the brambles guarding the warriors den and saw a faint gray light in the distance. Since it was almost dawn, she padded over to the medicine den to find Jayfeather sorting herbs and Briarlight doing her exercises.

Jayfeather beckoned with his tail to come in. "What is it?" he asked irritably.

"I have a bellyache."

"Come here."

Jayfeather started sniffing Squirrelflight and prodding her belly.

"Just as I suspected," he said, pulling away. "You're expecting kits."

Squirrelflight could hardly stop herself from jumping for joy. "Bramblestar will be so happy!"

She ran out of the medicine den and into the leaders den, and poked a paw into Bramblestars belly. "Bramblestar! Wake up you lazy furball!"

Bramblestar blinked his eyes open. "What is it, Squirrelflight?"

"I'm expecting kits!"

Bramblestar was instantly awake. "This is great news, Squirrelflight! When are they due?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Jayfeather later."

"Don't bother. I'll do it." He blinked at her affectionately, and he padded out of the den.

Squirrelflight laid down and tucked her paws under her chest to think about the patrols while she waited for Bramblestar. She had already been deputy for a moon, but the duties still felt new to her.

Once Bramblestar walked in, Squirrelflight stood up. "Well?"

"A moon and a half. Jayfeather said to go to the nursery in a couple days."

Squirrelflight nodded, and walked out onto Highledge to assign the patrols. Once all the cats were gathered, she began.

"Mousewhisker, take Leafpool, Cinderpelt, and Thornclaw on the dawn patrol. Whitewing, lead a hunting patrol with Toadstep, Blossomfall, and Hazeltail. Berrynose, you, Foxleap, and Rosepetal continue repairing the camp." Squirrelflight was surprised at how easily the words had come to her mouth.

As the cats broke up beneath her, Bramblestar stepped up beside her "Wait!" he yowled.

"this is something I should have done the minute I became leader," he announced. "Cherrypaw! Molepaw! Please step forward."

Cherrypaw and Molepaw exchanged a surprised glance, and nervously stepped up.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn and understand the warrior code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Cherrypaw, Molepaw, do you promise to protect and defend you clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Cherrypaw and Molepaw answered simultaneously. "I do!"

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw, from now on you shall be known as Cherrycloud. We accept you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar leaped down from the Highledge and rested his muzzle on Cherrycloud's head, and she licked his shoulder.

Bramblestar raised his head. "Molepaw, from now on you shall be known as Moleshade. We accept you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.

Moleshade licked Bramblestar's shoulder, then bounded over to where Poppyfrost and Berrynose we sitting.

Squirrelflight jumped down to sit next to him. "The kits will love you. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf did."

"I hope so," he murmured in her ear.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bramblestar woke to wailing coming from the nursery.

"The kits are coming!"

Bramblestar reached the nursery at the same time as Jayfeather. Right when they entered the nursery, Daisy barged in wth some water soaked moss. Squirrelflight was writhing in pain. Jayfeather placed a paw on her stomach. "Just breathe, Squirrelflight. The first one is on the way. Drink some water." He pushed the soaked moss Daisy had brought to Squirrelflight's muzzle.

She started lapping feebly at the moss, but then another spasm shook her, and a wet bundle of fur fell on her nest. Daisy immediately started licking it fiercely until it started squirming.

"Another one's coming, Squirrelflight," Jayfeather told her. As he spoke, another kit popped out. He pushed it to Bramblestar. "Lick." Bramblestar licked his kit nervously until the kit squirmed out of his grasp. She wobbled to the other kit, another she cat, and started head butting it weakly.

Squirrelflight wailed again, and Bramblestar tore his gaze away from his daughters to Jayfeather, who was patting Squirrelflight's belly. "One more to go."

Squirrelflight let out one last yowl as the last kit slithered into the nest.

"We have three beautiful daughters, Squirrelflight," Bramblestar purred. Squirrelflight curled her tail around the kits. "Yes, little ones, feed so you may be strong."

"What will you name them?" Daisy asked. Bramblestar studied the kits, and pointed to a kit with long,bright orange fur and black stripes, the one he had licked to life. "I think we should name her Fuzzykit."

"That's a wonderful name, Bramblestar. I think whe should name this one Spottedkit, and this one Flowerkit." Squirrelflight used her tail to tap a white she kit with black patches, then a black she kit with brown patches and white chest.

Bramblestar nodded, and touched Squirrelflight's ear with his nose. "You'll be a great mother."

"And you a great father," she purred.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Fuzzykit awoke to the same darkness she had dispised for the last few sunrises. She took a deep breath, and pried open her eyes to finally know light.

At first, everything was to blurry to make sense of everything, but her sight became clearer with every heartbeat.

She stood up, wobbling, and tottered over to her mother, Squirrelflight. She started pawing at the ginger she cat's muzzle until she awoke.

"You've opened your eyes!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. "The others shouldn't be long now."

As if on cue, Spottedkit started squirming, and opened her eyes a slit, and then the rest of the way. Her eyes were a beautiful color, blue so deep it was almost purple.

Fuzzykit leaped onto Spottedkit's back. "I got you!"

Flowerkit had woken up, and her eyes were still shut tight. "What are you doing?" she asked. She opened her eyes, and her green gaze showed through. She blinked once, then tried to head butt Fuzzykit, who easily pushed her away with one paw.

Flowerkit stumbled backward, then landed on her tail, looking a bit dazed. Then Spottedkit rounded on Fuzzykit. "Why did you push her?" she mewed with a stern look on her face. "That wasn't very nice."

"Ok, first of all, you're not my mother. And, besides, we were play fighting. She tried to get me just as much as I tried to get her," Fuzzykit retorted. _Why is Spottedkit being so sensitive toward Flowerkit? She's no different than us._

Flowerkit got to her paws and stumbled forward. "It's fine, Spottedkit. Like Fuzzykit said, we were playing. And I wasn't prepared."

"I was only worried," Spottedkit huffed.

Just then Bramblestar padded into the nursery, with Jayfeather following.

"So how are my little warriors?" Bramblestar purred. Fuzzykit leaped onto his back and dug her tiny claws into the leader's scruff. "We're as strong as ever!"

Fuzzykit looked up, and turned her green blue gaze towards Flowerkit, who was watching intently as Jayfeather gave Squirrelflight some herbs. "Eat them all. I don't care if they taste bitter, you need to keep your strength up, as these kits don't look easy to handle."

"What are those leaves?" Flowerkit asked.

Jayfeather turned to her. "These are called herbs. Medicine cats like me use them to heal."

"I want to learn how to use herbs!" Flowerkit squeaked excitedly.

Jayfeather purred, and wrapped his tail around the kit. "When your six moons old, and you still want to learn about herbs, you can be my apprentice."

"Really? Cool!"

Fuzzykit jerked as she heard Bramblestar purr beneath her paws. "No matter if you're a warrior, or medicine cat, I will always be proud of you."


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Spottedkit poked the mouse uncertainly with her claw. _I wonder how it tastes. _She took a small bite, and felt the warm flavor spread over her tongue. Immediately, she started wolfing down the whole thing and finished in a few heartbeats.

Spottedkit glanced at Flowerkit, who was still trying to work up the courage to try the thrush lying at her paws. "Come on, Flowerkit! Fresh kill tastes _really _good!" Spottedkit encouraged. "You'll love it!"

"All right, if you say so." Flowerkit nibbled a bit on the wing. She lifted her head and licked her lips. "Not bad."

Fuzzykit walked up to the fresh kill pile, pulled out a squirrel and dragged it over to her littermates. "I wonder how it tastes," she murmured to herself. She sniffed once, licked her lips, and finished the whole thing in a few hasty bites. "This is _way _better than milk," she declared.

Squirrelflight then walked up to her kits, purring with amusement. "You'll be eating this for the rest of your lives, so you'd better like it," she said, pulling her kits toward her with her tail. "Did you eat enough to fill your bellies?"

Fuzzykit spun on her hind legs, dramatically fell on her back and placed a paw on her belly. "_Ohhhh_," she groaned.

"I think Fuzzykit did!" Spottedkit mewed, shaking with laughter.

Flowerkit looked worriedly at Fuzzykit. "Do you have a bellyache? Because I could take you to Jayfeather. He can fix it."

"I think you just want to go to the medicine den to learn about some more herbs. You think of dumb excuses to go there every day!" Fuzzykit rolled her eyes. "If you want to go, just go!"

Flowerkit looked expectantly at Squirrelflight, who nodded her head. So she raced off immediately for the medicine den.

"I don't get why she's so interested in herbs and stuff. Who would want to mess around with leaves over fighting and hunting?" Fuzzykit exclaimed.

Spottedkit narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to give Fuzzykit a talking to about how different cats want different things, but before she could utter a word, Fuzzykit jumped to her paws and started running around. "Catch me if you can!"

Spottedkit immediately jumped to her paws and raced after her sister. _I can lecture her later. Now I can just have fun!_


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Flowerkit blinked open her eyes to see a bright orange cat sitting on a twoleg fence. At first, she started to panic, but then realized it was a dream.

Flowerkit jerked her attention back to the cat as he stood up, the bell on his collar jingling loudly. _It's obvious this cat is a kittypet. _ A twoleg called from inside the nest, but the cat just ignored it. _Why isn't he going to his twolegs? I've never heard of a kittypet doing that before._

The cat leaped down from the fence and started heading toward the woods where Flowerkit was crouching. She nestled deeper into the fern, and when she accidently stepped on a twig, the cat took no notice. _Of course, it's a dream; no one can hear or see me._

Flowerkit ran out from under the fern and followed the cat to the edge of the woods. A mouse was nibbling at a nut on the bottom of the tree, and the cat crouched and started stalking it silently. Flowerkit wasn't nearly as careful, as she knew it wouldn't make a difference anyway.

She started examining her surroundings, and realized that this must be the old forest where the clans used to live. _And that cat must be Firestar! _She had heard stories about the legendary Thunderclan leader who had been born a kittypet, but was taken into the clan to be trained as a warrior.

Then, the same orange cat shimmered into view beside Flowerkit, but an older version, not as careless or as relaxed. "Firestar!" Flowerkit gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Firestar twitched his whiskers irritably. "Who do you think that cat is?"

Flowerkit looked up, puzzled. "But, isn't that you, just before you became an apprentice?"

Firestar sighed, and turned his green gaze towards her. "This kittypet is not me, but is my kin." Firestar gazed lovingly at the orange tom. "My sister, Princess, had another litter. This is Fire, named after me. After the clans had left the forest, Princess became pregnant again, and named her strongest kit after me. And it makes sense, as this cat is practically my clone."

"So, that's your nephew? Why are you showing him to me?"

Firestar's gaze hardened. "Since the clans have defeated the Dark Forest, every cat has believed that peace will stay forever. But they are wrong. This cat is vital to defeating the very last traces of evil. Find him. Bring him back to the clans. I'm counting on you."

Firestar's words were still echoing in her ears when she woke to the sound of rustling leaves.

Flowerkit lifted her head from the pile of leaves she had dozed off on. Jayfeather was organizing all his herbs into piles, whispering the names under his breath as he did so.

A leaf tickled Flowerkit's nose, and she sneezed. Jayfeather spun around, a look of surprise in his clear blue eyes, which quickly turned to irritation. "Next time you wake up, try not to make such a big deal!" he snorted as he turned back to his herbs.

"Sorry!" Flowerkit quickly apologized. Then her thoughts turned back to her dream. _Jayfeather is a medicine cat, he'll probably know what to do! _

"Jayfeather, can I talk to you about something?"

"Fine!" the annoyance in his voice was clear, but his eyes were filled with concern. "What is it?"

Flowerkit then proceeded to telling Jayfeather about her dream, he listening intently the whole time.

"What should I do?" she asked earnestly when she finished.

Jayfeather stared at her. Though Flowerkit knew he couldn't see her, it was still unnerving.

"Nothing. At least, not right now." Flowerkit looked up at his face, waiting for more.

"How would you like to become my apprentice?"


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Fuzzykit had never been so excited in her life. Today was the day she would finally be apprenticed!

As she walked nervously to her place in front of the Highrock, her mother caught up with her and started giving her a thorough wash. "Squirrelflight!" she yowled, trying to squirm out of the ginger she cat's grasp.

"I just want you to look nice," Squirrelflight purred, moving on to Spottedkit, who was now squatting next to Fuzzykit, her black and white pelt bristling with excitement.

Flowerkit then bundled out of the medicine den. She had been spending all of her days in there since she had known she would be a medicine cat apprentice. She sat down, and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws.

Fuzzykit gave her flame colored tabby pelt one more lick as Bramblestar bounded up the rocks to take his place on Highrock.

"Fuzzykit!" her father called. She stepped forward. As she looked up at the strong tabby, she felt a surge of pride knowing her father was the strong leader of Thunderclan.

"From this day forward, until the day of your warrior ceremony, you shall be known as Fuzzypaw." Bramblestar then turned his head sharply. "Ivypool."

The white and gray tabby she cat looked up, surprise and happiness glowing in her deep blue eyes.

"You have shown great courage and cleverness. I trust you will pass this on to Fuzzypaw."

Fuzzypaw bounded up to Ivypool, feeling quite satisfied with her mentor. She tilted her head up, awkwardly touching noses with her. She spun around as she heard Bramblestar call Spottedkit's name.

"Spottedkit, from this day until the day of your warrior ceremony, you shall be known as Spottedpaw; Bumblestripe, I believe you are ready for an apprentice. I know you will pass on your strength and courage to young Spottedpaw."

Bumblestripe padded up to Fuzzypaw's sister and touched noses. He then straightened, and padded up to the Highrock. He whispered something to Bramblestar, who nodded immediately.

"I have some very important news to announce." He called out, excitement burning in his eyes. "Dovewing is expecting kits!"

There were yowls of happiness throughout the entire clan. Fuzzypaw yowled, too. Kits were the joy of being in a clan! She spotted the gray shape of Bumblestripe's mate, Dovewing, crouching under the mass of cats congratulating her.

"Alright, everyone settle down." Bramblestar spoke firmly, but his amber eyes were filled with warmth.

The clan all returned to their original places, leaving Flowerkit in the middle of the clearing, giving herself a thorough wash. When she finally noticed she was the center of attention, she embarrassedly sat up again and awaited Bramblestar's call.

"Flowerkit, I understand that Jayfeather has agreed to burden you with the responsibility of becoming a medicine cat. So, from now until Jayfeather feels you have earned your full name, you shall be known as Flowerpaw."

Flowerpaw delicately padded up to the blind gray tabby, and touched noses with him.

Fuzzypaw jerked her attention to Ivypool as she spoke. "How about a tour of the territory?" the gray tabby asked.

"Of course!" Fuzzypaw exclaimed, and bounded out of the camp, barely giving time for her mentor to follow.

**please leave me a comment! i need a good idea for a loner, as i plan to bring one into play. Thanks! i could always use feedback! (haters need not apply)**


End file.
